1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical implements and more particularly, to a safety box for intravenous infusion set.
2. Description of the Related Art
An intravenous infusion set, as shown in FIG. 1 (the safety box 100 excluded) generally includes a flexible tube 1, a needle 2 and a flexible wing plate 3 connected between the flexible tube 1 and the needle 2. During application, the needle 2 is inserted into the patient's vein, and then the flexible wing plate 3 is adhered to the body skin of the patient with a medical adhesive tape. After the infusion, the needle 2 is removed from the body of the patient, and capped with a protective cap 4 to avoid accidental injury or contamination. However, simply using the protective cap 4 to protect the used needle 2 cannot guarantee hundred percent safety. The protective cap 4 may be forced away from the needle 2 easily, causing an accidental injury. Further, after removal of the protective cap 4 from the needle 2 during the infusion, the user may forget to pick up the protective cap 4 for use after the service of the needle 2. After the infusion, the user may be unable to find out the protective cap 4 for capping on the used needle 2.